


Alone Again

by Chrissy6299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much sums it up; a look into Jared’s thoughts after Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It’s really depressing, and has no happy ending.  
> Disclaimer: Jared, Jensen and Sandy belong to themselves. I do not know them. This is 100% fiction, a.k.a. Not Real!  
> Notes: As always, a huge thanks to sammys_grl for her support and to huntress69 for support and beta’ing, any and all mistakes are mine.

He left, he really did it. At first Jared had been convinced that Jensen wasn’t serious when he first mentioned that he was moving out. But now Jared realized that he was just being an idiot, acting like a pathetic teenage girl who couldn’t believe that anyone would actually leave him, alone, all by himself.

Just as he finished that last thought, Sadie, who was lying on the couch next to him, let out a soft bark, startling Jared back to reality for a minute. “Sorry Sadie, I know that you would never leave me.” Jared reached out to scratch behind her ear for a few seconds before his depressing thoughts took control over him once more. ‘Cause it was true, the only once who ever stuck by him were his dogs, unlike every single human who had ever managed to somehow take hold of a piece of his heart, only to rip it out and dance on it once they realized that there was nothing to Jared besides the sugar-high puppy attitude. At least, that had to be it, he himself was the only common denominator in all his relationships, romantic or otherwise, relationships that had all fallen apart without Jared having a clue as to why.

And that was the one thing that was so devastating, besides the actual being left part; he didn’t know why they left. Distance tore apart more friendships than he could count, despite his determination to stay in contact with them, and he did, he always called and emailed, but after a while the number of ‘missed’ calls and ‘undelivered’ emails increased until they disappeared from Jared’s life all together.

Even when he thought that he had managed to make a real connection, a lasting relationship, Sandy dumped him after so many years together, after he had done the right thing, had proposed to her, just like everyone had expected of him. Jared had asked her why, desperately trying to understand, but she hadn’t given him the satisfaction of an explanation; she had simply shaken her head with an expression that clearly told him that she felt that the answer was obvious, and walked out of his life.

But at least he had had Jensen to keep him going; Jensen had moved in with him to keep the loneliness from taking complete control of his life, and made him feel like someone cared. And he had been happy for the last year, even though work was hard and emotionally draining, he had been happy, and he could have sworn that Jensen had been as well. Yet his heart was stomped on once more, two days ago, when Jensen announced his success in finding an apartment and his immediate departure later that same afternoon.

Again, Jared was left alone without any explanation as to why. Once again the people who Jared had thought loved him had shown him how little he meant to them. Once again Jared was left to wonder what was wrong with him, what made him so unlovable.


End file.
